ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante Anglais
Dante Anglais (born April 22, 1982) is an American professional wrestler, who is currently a free agent. Dante is most known for his runs in the XWF (X-Treme Wrestling Federation) and the WGWF (World Global Wrestling Federation). He is renowned as one of the most controversial figures in all of wrestling. History Very little is known about Dante. His life, up to his 18th birthday, was spent in a children’s home. Since he got out, Dante has kept his personal life very secret and away from his business life. Despite this, Dante was involved in a rather large investigation at the start of 2010 when he was a witness to a murder/suicide incident involving his late fiancée, Allison Litchfield, who shot and killed a man she was supposedly having an affair with. How he got into wrestling is also shrouded in mystery but his debut occurred at the start of May in 2009, debuting by stealing the XWF Hart Championship. He won that same belt in his third match with the company and went undefeated until challenging for the World Title in October of that year, winning the United States Championship on the way and defeating countless top talents in the company. After coming up short when challenging for the World Title, Dante stepped away from the business for a few weeks before returning as a part of that years X-Mas X-Treme Tournament, losing in the Quarter Finals before going on to earn a shot at the Universal Championship at the next Pay-Per-View, losing to XWF legend, Big Shank, in that contest. That match led Dante into semi-retirement as he stepped away from the ring and took a position behind a desk, helping to run the company alongside Co-Owners, James Raven and Aidan Collins, as the General Manager of the weekly show, Anarchy. After several months of successfully promoting the XWF as one of the best wrestling companies in the world, Dante disappeared from the company for several months only to return in October of 2010 and finally claimed the World Heavyweight Championship, defeating five other men in XWF's signature Hell-Dome match. He remained undefeated for the rest of the companies run before the federation closed down at the tail end of 2010. Dante's next appearance in a professional wrestling company was in the WGWF where he won the WGWF Tag Team Championships in his debut match with the federation, alongside close friend RJ Palmer. The two would go on a reign of tyranny that saw them dominate the tag team division and the company as a whole, attacking and beating people whenever they pleased. Eventually, the two fell out over a conflict of interest: the WGWF World Heavyweight Championship. Dante went on to defeat RJ, send him packing from the company and earned himself a World Title shot in the process. He went on to claim the WGWF World Heavyweight Championship, holding the belt for a month and a half, finally defeating a permanent thorn in his side throughout his career, Aidan Collins, on that path before dropping the title and disappearing from the company. Dante was soon back in the thick of action, returning to the XWF and immediately entered himself into the 2011 X-Mas X-Treme Tournament. Going on an 11-0 streak over the next 2 months, Dante defeated every single top line guy on the roster and earned himself the XWF World Heavyweight Championship for the second time. He was granted his release from the company, however, when controversy arose over him lying down for his tag team partner at the time, Kyle Shane, in a match that saw Kyle "win" the XWF World Heavyweight Championship for the first time in his career. The story behind the incident involved an XWF superstar going behind Dante's back and asking for the return of the XWF Universal Championship, a move Dante took as a shot at him as the companies top champion. At the tail end of Summer of 2012, Dante returned to the WGWF and aligned himself with his former friend and reigning World Heavyweight Champion, James Raven, before Raven was injured and had to leave the company. Without his comrade around to stop him from going after the top prize, Dante's eyes were soon set back towards regaining the WGWF World Heavyweight Championship. He earned himself a shot at the belt by winning the 5 on 5 WGWF Vs XWF War Games match, recovering from a 2 on 1 disadvantage to walk out with a guaranteed World Title match in his back pocket. As irony would have it, the man he ended up facing was none other than the man who took the XWF World Heavyweight Championship from him: Kyle Shane. The match occurred at the end of January and saw Dante regaining the WGWF World Heavyweight Championship. The following fed months were very up and down for Dante. Despite a heated disagreement over management over the contest, Dante defended his World Heavyweight Title in a farce of a match against "forever a curtain jerker" Dan Fierce. It was an easy victory for Anglais who made it clear that he felt Dan Fierce was getting the shot because of friendships with people behind the curtain. As way of negotiating with Dante, management offered Dante and his tag team partner, Tomoko Hanahara, a shot at the WGWF Tag Team Championships. When the match turned out to be a four-way Ladder match, an enraged Anglais was on the verge of walking out of the company. Cooler heads prevailed when Raziel, the number one contender for the title, made his presence felt by attacking the champion which lead to the two of them fighting throughout the arena before Raziel threw Dante off the stage. The ultimate collision between the two came in the Main Event of the companies biggest show of the year, Wrestle-Wars 7, where Dante gained a large measure of revenge over Raziel by defeating him to retain the World Title. The next year was a very tough time for Anglais as he battle several personal demons. Just a month after the Wrestle-Wars contest with Raziel, Dante lost the belt to his former partner, Tomoko Hanahara, before immediately stepping away from the federation in an attempt to get his personal life in order. An ill-advised return to the WGWF saw him struggle to achieve the same level of success as he had done previously as he continued to struggle against his personal demons as well as battling an addiction to vicodin. He stepped away from the company again but is currently over his addiction and attempting to make a career in Hollywood.